


Mini Buckley(-Diaz)

by HaleyBuckley



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BUT BUCK WITH A CUTE BABY BUMP, M/M, Mpreg, skahdaljskhdjashjdkhasjkdsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyBuckley/pseuds/HaleyBuckley
Summary: Buck is finally pregnant and Eddie and he welcome their little baby into the world.(This was first a one-shot but I might write more little chapters for it)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley and Eddie Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	1. Olivia

“You’re doing great, Buck. Just a bit longer ok, hon?”

Eddie holds at Buck's hand and dabs some sweat off his forehead. He looks at his husband and smiles. He looks a bit drowsy from the painkillers and narcotics but he still looks incredibly beautiful to Eddie.

Eddie still can remember the moment Buck told him the VA had been successful and he was finally pregnant. They couldn’t wait to add another member to their little family. Christoper was over the moon because he’d be a big brother soon.

Buck's pregnancy went well and his beautiful baby bump was growing bigger every day. Eddie loves Buck's body but seeing him with the growing baby bump, with a little life inside him, made him love the other man even more. He looked beautiful, big bump, his strong arms holding at it. His skin looked even more golden. He was beautiful.

Buck loved being pregnant. Especially when Eddie went to the supermarket to get him pickles and strawberry ice cream.

And now they are here. They’d hold their little baby daughter in their arms any second and Eddies' heart is so full of love.

Buck squeezes his hand back. He’s got tears in his eyes but he looks happy.

“I finally wanna meet her Eddie, oh my god.”

Eddie places a kiss on his husband's head.

“Not long now, baby.”

“You doing alright there, Mr. Buckley-Diaz?”

The nurse looks over from behind the plastic they had put before Buck's upper body, so they didn’t have to watch the doctors do the procedure of the C-section.

Eddie looks over to heart monitor to check on Bucks stats.

“I’m peachy. But I really wanna see our little baby now.”

The nurse nods and disappears behind the plastic again. Suddenly Buck grips tight at Eddie's hands and his breathing speeds up and Eddie looks up quickly to musters his husband's face.

“Are you in pain?”

Buck shakes his head.

“No, but … -“

He can’t finish his sentence because both men can hear a tiny scream and then more screaming. They hear noises and movement behind the plastic and then the nurse from before walks around and puts a tiny bundle, wrapped in towels, on Buck's chest.

“Well done, Mr. Buckley-Diaz. You’ve done great, she’s absolutely gorgeous.”

Both men look at the little girl lying on Buck's chest. She’s so tiny and perfect. As soon as she is lying on the man's chest, she Immediately stops crying and rolls her eyes around a bit. Eddie leans down and kisses Buck gently on his lips. The other man is shaking a bit and tears are running down his face.

“Eddie, she’s perfect, omg she’s so beautiful.”

Buck carefully strokes over her little fingers and Eddie cups her head with his hands.

“She looks like you baby, look at her blue eyes. They’re yours, Buck.”

Buck is still shaking and his BP is dropping a bit it makes the heart monitor scream out for a second. Eddie looks over to the heart monitor in panic. The nurse walks over and checks Bucks pulse. She smiles at them with soft eyes and gently pats Eddie's shoulder.

“Daddy’s a bit shaky, isn’t he? To be expected when you meet your little angel for the first time. Two more mins then we need to check her up and take care of Daddy, okay.”

Eddie still holds onto Buck's hand tightly and both men put their hands on the little baby's chest.

“Hello, little Olivia, we love you so very much and we can’t wait to get to know you.”

Eddie looks at his husband again and then at his daughter and he feels incredibly overwhelmed with love.

“You are amazing, Buck. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Eddie.”


	2. Coming home

“If you don’t get at least a little bit of sleep Buck, it’ll make you feel even worse.”

Eddie taps his husband gently against his forehead. Buck tiredly shakes his head and turns his attention back to their little daughter laying next to him. Buck hasn’t moved for the last six hours. Even last night he declined to close his eyes for a bit after they had brought Olivia back home from the hospital.

“What if I’m gonna miss something, Eddie. What if she needs to cough or sneeze or her diaper is full.”

Buck mumbles tiredly. Eddie can see how hard he tries to not close his eyes.

Eddie knows how scared Buck had been during the first trimester of his pregnancy. How careful he was to not do anything wrong that could harm the little life in his belly in any way. When he first held their daughter in his arms that fear lessened, but now being home with her alone, Bucks fear is back, and sees in the way he won’t leave her side.

“I’m sure she’ll cry when something’s going on with her and we’re right next to her. You haven’t slept in a while, like real proper sleep and you need to rest after your c-section.”

Buck rolls his eyes, not being able to hide a yawn. 

“I’m good Eds. I just need to see her.”

Eddie smiles but his eyebrow arches in concern when Buck escapes a tiny wince while he’s trying to find a better laying position on the bed.

“Right, I’m gonna get your painkillers and some water, and then you’ll grab some sleep. No arguing with me, you understand.”

Buck doesn’t answer just gestures him to go. He’s talked to the nurses at the hospital because Buck’s been really clingy with their daughter. He had a little panic attack when they took Olivia to check her out and Buck woke up without her being in her cot next to his bed. The nurses reassured him that it’s normal after giving birth. With all the hormones and emotions. Eddie would definitely keep a closer eye on his husband though.

He quickly walks into the kitchen to get the pills and a glass of water when his phone lights up. It’s a message from Carla saying that Chris can’t wait to get home and see his little sister. Chris is going to stay with Carla for the next two days so little Olivia can settle in alright. His son is all proud and excited about being a big brother.

On his way out of the door, he suddenly hears Buck’s voice. But it’s not from upstairs but through the baby monitor, that is sitting on the kitchen counter.

“You are the cutest baby, my sweet little angel. You make us so happy. We’ll gonna give you the best life little one. You have the best dads in the world and your big brother will always be there for you. You’re our little miracle Oli and I love you so much.”

The baby monitor goes quiet and Eddie smiles. He knows how much Buck loves to be Christopher's dad and he’ll be a wonderful dad to their daughter too.

He quickly walks up the stairs and wants to say how much he loves them but he stops before he can say anything.

His husband is laying flat on the bed, eyes closed. He’s snoring softly and his hand is resting softly on Olivia's arm. His face looks a bit flushed but he’s resting peacefully. Olivias eyes are open and she’s looking around, her tiny hand gripping at Bucks curls. She giggles softly and Eddie has to wipe away a tear threatening to run down his cheek. 

There are no words for how much he loves them both. The two of them and Christopher make his life complete. He doesn’t know how he deserves them but he’s grateful for every day he’s allowed to spend with them and he’ll move heaven and earth to keep them safe.

Eddie puts the pills and water on the nightstand. He walks around the bed and lays himself down next to Olivia so Buck and he lay both next to her. He carefully leans over and kisses Buck on the forehead. The other man doesn’t move or flinch and his chest rises and falls rhythmically. He strokes over his daughter's nose gently.

Now it’s his turn to watch over them for a bit.


End file.
